All we ever Find
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: Sometimes love hits you in the most likely of places. When Severus was at the Malfoy party he never dreamed that he would find the key to his heart. She was nothing like he expected. A spy for a spy.Severus/Oc. will follow HBP and DH only Snape does not die
1. Prologue

I own nothing

A young woman in slytherin uniform made her way through the halls of Hogwart. Her light brown hair flew out behind her. The year was 1975. It was late may. Her name was Lyra Black. Lyra hidden her secret from her two brothers, both of which were younger then her. Young as she was at 17 she had to make a decision that no one at that age should have to make. She and one time fling Damien Nott had consummated their relationship resulting in her become with child. This is that last thing any of them wanted. Sirius and Regulus would kill Damien if they found out. The only good news in all of this is that she would be out of her father house when she turns 17or when she graduated form Hogwarts. She was to marry a pureblood wizard when she turned 17. But things rarely go as plan.

She walked back to her dorm to pack the last of her things. She did her best to hide her pregnancy from everyone. She made the decision to give the baby to her godfather Antonio Delair and his wife Marguerite Delair who had a nearly six year son named Dorian Delair. But even they did know she was pregnant.

In December she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Known she could not keep the baby being she was marring a wizard in less than two months. She quickly warped the baby in a blanket and stuck a card on the blanket with the simple words saying, "please take care of me. My name is Carina. I am a pureblood". Lyra named the daughter that she would never know. But it was lest of what she could do for her baby. Carina was a Black so like the rest of Black family she was named after a constellation or a star in constellation. Evan if she never knew that she was.

Lyra left Carina on the doorsteps of Delair manor. Lyra knocked on the door then hid in the brushes. Her gray green eyes watch to make sure that they found her precious daughter. When Marguerite came to the door she did not see anyone was about to close the door when Carina started to cry. Marguerite looked down and saw the baby. She quickly picked up Carina. And closed the door. As that happen Lyra apprated away never knowing that would be the last time that she would see her daughter. Lyra was killed less than five years later.


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing

The baby grew into a beauty young woman. Her eyes a crystal clear blue eyes. Carina's hair that was rich brown that flowed around middle of her back. She sat in her bedroom. The walls were painted a romantic soft gray color. She quickly had became the apple of her dad eyes. At twenty years old she had anything that she could possible wanted. The year was 1996. The summer was nearly over. At the age of two her father became the ministry of magic go between with the ministry of magic in Italy. This caused them to from the Delair Manor to villa in southern Italy. Dorian of course knew that Carina was not his biological sister but he still love her like one. Her father view on Pureblood superiority had changed when they moved to Italy. This caused all of the family to become in some ways double agents.

Carina was put on the final touches to her makeup. She was putting on a pale plum color lip-gloss on her full lips. When Dorian walked in. Dorian was now twenty-seven years old. He had yellow brown eyes. His nose was on the bigger sided but it fit his face to tee. He was about six foot one inch. He was dressed in black tux. His dark brown hair hanged about his chin. He came over to Carina and kissed her on her button nose.

"Rina, dad told me that we have to leave in ten minutes." Dorian stated.

"Just putting on the finishing touches. It has been ages since we have been in England." Carina said

She rose from the stool that was in front of a mirror. And walked over to a dressing divider. Within two second she stepped out from behind it dressed in a sleek backless black dress. The front had a very deep v-neck line. The straps of the v came to a halter-top neck. The back gave the appearance of being backless only it was covered with diamond sewn into a design this design continued to the front of dress to cover more of chest. It was held in place with magic. Her hair was down in loses curls. Her feet were in black heels.

"No you are not wearing that," Dorian yelled.

He was going into over protected brother mode. Carina smiled and hugged her brother.

"O. P. B. syndrome" Carina said

"No! You are my baby sister and my baby sister is not parading herself in front of evil pureblood wizard dress like a whore." Dorian yelled

Carina took one last look in the mirror. Then turn to her brother.

"I ware less then this when I was sixteen. This is not my first time getting information from sex appeal. Beside dad and you are going to be there, what the worst that can happen. I do know how to use my wand and I spent three year in self-defense. And if you cannot trust me at a party by myself, how are you going to deal with me at Hogwarts teaching for most of the year. I can play the pureblood princess very well and this is how they dress. Sorry! Oh brother of mine, but I am wearing this." Carina stated.

"I don't care. There only so much your potion can do Sister dear. It will not depress my instincts. And my instincts are to protect my family who are in my pack. And you my dear Rina area young sexual mature female" Dorian started.

"That what dad and I are counting on now come on" Carina finished.


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

The Malfoy manor was in full party mode when Severus arrived. He went over Lucius and greeted him. At that same moment the doors open again. A woman with wavy nearly black hair dressed in skintight black dress. She was on the arm of man with white hair who had blue eyes. Behind them enter man with chin length dark brown hair with yellow. He was wearing a black tux. On his arm with beautiful young woman with light brown hair with blue eyes dress in black dress that left little to the imagination.

Carina held on to Dorian arm tightly as they made there way into the ballroom. All eyes where on her and her family. She smiled at her brother. Dorian was nearly growling at everyone that came near them.

Narcissa quickly made her way over to the group of four. She smiled at them. She was wearing sleek green dress with sliver jewelry.

"Hello and welcome I'm Narcissa Malfoy and you are" Narcissa said

"I'm Antonio Delair this is my wife Marguerite and my son Dorian and my lovely daughter Carina. Lucius invited us to welcome us back home from Italy." Antonio stated

"Your daughter is lovely do you mind if I barrow her" Narcissa asked

"Not at all" Antonio said

Carina took Narcissa arm and started to walk away. The two women made their way through the crowds.

"Now how old are you?" Narcissa asked

"You know you should never ask women her age but I'm twenty years old." Carina stated.

"Your not that much older than my son Draco in fact there he is and his friends let me introduce you. Darco." Narcissa called

Draco and his group of friends came over to his mother. His white blonde hair was brush back and he had storm gray eyes. He was dress in a suit with green tie. The girl next to him was wearing green dress her hair was cut into black bob. Next to her was another girl she was dressed in black dress her dark blonde long hair was pulled back. Next to her was tall willowy boy with brown hair. He was dressed in suit and had his arm around the girl in black dress. Behind Draco were two boys. One was shorter than the other and had short black hair and black eyes. The other was taller and had brown hair and brown eyes he looked kinder then the other. The second to last had taller black hair and brown eyes with bad teeth. Then next to him was boy with darker skin tone and brown hair buzzed to his head with brown eyes.

"Darco this is Carina Delair she is pureblood witch who recently moved back to London. Why don't you introduce her to your friends." Narcissa said.

Then she left Carina there with the group of children.

"So miss Delair let me introduce you. As you know I am Draco, this is Pansy Parkinson this is Daphne Greengrass and her boyfriend Theodore Nott, behind me is Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle" Draco said

The one with bad teeth grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm Marcus Flint and might I say you are breath taking" Marcus said.

Then darker skin one came over and took her hand from Marcus.

"I'm Blaise Zabini but you may call me Blaise." Blaise said.

"So, how old are you" Marcus asked.

"I graduated three years ago." Carina stated.

"So you are close to my age" Marcus stated

"Yes I am" Carina said

"Where did you live before coming to here?" Daphne asked

"Italy but I was born in London" Carina said

"So tell me are the men in Italy as hot as they are made out to me?" Pansy asked.

"Some are" Carina said

"So what will be doing in London" Gregory Goyle asked

"I will be teaching at Hogwarts" Carina said

"Then you must meet Severus Snape" Draco said

"I'll will take her," Marcus stated.

"No I will shall we Madame" Blaise said

"Thank Mr. Zabini bye it was nice meeting you all" Carina said

Blaise lead her over to Lucius and Severus Snape. Carina was smiling and let herself me lead over to them. Lucius quickly took Carina hand from Blaise arm.

"Carina this is Lucius Malfoy, he Draco father and Narcissa husband. And this is Severus Snape also know as Professor Snape head of Slytherin house this is Carina Delair" Blaise said

Lucius kissed her hand. Then looked her up and down.

"So my dear who is your father" Lucius asked.

Lucius had his long white blonde hair pulled back in and he was dressed in black dress robes.

"Antonio Delair" Carina said

Severus looked up at that moment. Carina and Severus eyes meet. He looked her up and down while she was cut off guard by his face. There was something about his large hooked noise that she found handsome. Both did not let their emotion show on their faces at all. Severus took her hand from Lucius and kissed it also.

"So my dear what are doing now that you are in London? Lucius asked.

"I'm going to teach Ancient Runes at Hogwarts." Carina stated.

Severus remained quiet gaining information about her before he made any decision about her. Yes in his mind she was beautiful but she seem too good to be true. He did not know what to make of her. He tried to get into her head only to be block within second when she was talking to Lucius.

"You are a little young to be a professor are you not," Lucius said

"For your information Mr. Malfoy. While living in Italy was a ancient Runes researcher and potion researcher for two years I stared right out of school where I pass my Newts and Owls with O in both subject. I am two tests away from becoming a master in potions and I am a mistress of ancient runes. We left the country before I could finish my mastership in potion. I am looking for a master to help me continue if not I will be in contact with old master in Italy." Carina said

Severus and Lucius were taken back. Severus was proud that she had stood up for herself. Lucius that she was not the wallflower he was excepting. She was mixture between Bella and Narcissa. But she was not full either.

"Miss Delair would you like to go out on the balcony, " Blaise asked.

" I would love that Blaise thank you. It was nice meeting you both. I look forward to seeing you again Severus if I may call you that." Carina said

Severus nodded and she smiled a smile that made the star looked in envy. Blaise lead her away from them. Lucius and Severus eyes were still glued on Carina as she made her way around the room. That when Severus noticed it was not just them but every male except Antonio Delair.


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing

The world was dark and it looked like it could storm any moment. She was in a abandon run down house. She followed the sound of voices. One she clear recognized as Severus Snape. She nearly stopped at that but she continued to follow it until she saw a very pale man with no nose who was more retile like then anything else. She knew in moment that was Voldemort. Voldemort raise his wand to curse Severus when she snapped up from her bed. Carina rolled over and grabbed her wand.

"Lumos" Carina said

The tip of her wand glowed. It was the only light in her dark bedroom. She looked at the clock on the wall it was only 5:30 in the morning. Carina rubbed her eyes get the sleep from them. Then slowly got out of her bed. Today was going to be long day. Carina turned on her lamp then walked over to her bookshelf started pulling every book she had on snakes and poisons. It was ten in the morning when Dorian came in her room. Carina was surround by books and her nose was stuck in one.

"Rina" Dorian said

Carina did not look up or even notice him.

"Rina" Dorian yelled.

That snapped Carina out of her book and mind.

"Rina dad want to see you in his study and fix your hair before you go to see him" Dorian said.

Carina got up from her chair placing a bookmark on the page she was reading. Then walked over to her vanity. She took her jewel incrusted ivory brush and brushed her hair into perfect waves. Then walked over to her dresser and took out a pair of Victorian inspired royal blue robes. The black silk nightdress wore clanged to her hourglass figure. Carina smiled at her brother then walked behind her dressing divider. She came out in the royal blue robes, which made her look elegant but also proper, minutes later.

Carina walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of high-healed dragon hide boots. Then place then on. She rose from the floor and walked out of her room and head to her father study. Once at she reach her father study she knocked on the door.

"Enter" Antonio stated.

Carina walked inside and closed the door.

"Dad you wanted to see me" Carina said

"Yes. You did very well last night. I wanted to tell how your last of your days before you leave for Hogwarts going to be. Today, in an hour time you will be meeting Albus Dumbledore at The Leaky Cauldron. He will likely inform you of your duties for the school. Also in this meeting you will be likely talking be inducting into the order of phoenix. Then in a week time you be meet Lord Voldemort. While you are gone today get all necessary thing you will need for that meeting today. Also get any potion materials you may need for you will be packing once get back today until you meet with Lord Voldemort for after your meeting you will be heading to Hogwarts. This will give you time to learn the school and set out lesson plans" Antonio said.

"Yes dad" Carina stated.

"Very well be on your way" Antonio said

An hour later Carina walked into The Leaky Cauldron every eye in the room turn to look at her. She kept her back straight and walked farther into the pub. The barkeep a hunchback man walked over to her.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm meeting someone, by the name Albus" Carina started.

"Dumbledore, I'm Tom by the way, he right over there" the barkeep finished.

"Thank you Tom" Carina said

Carina walked over to were Tom pointed. Albus rose as she neared him. She sat down then he followed her.

"Carina Delair I must say your nothing that I thought you would be" Dumbledore said

"Most people say that" Carina said

"So on with your duties at school. You will be able to take off points and give detentions. As well as doing rounds around the school every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. You may have fill in for other teachers. Now when last we correspond you express interest in…" Dumbledore said

Carina nodded her head signal him that he did not have to continue with all the people around them. Dumbledore slip a piece of paper to her. Carina took it and put in her wand bag.

"Go to the address on Friday at 7pm" Dumbledore stated

"Can we go somewhere more private" Carina asked.

Dumbledore looked at her then extended his arm. She quickly took his arm. Second later they were in his office at Hogwarts.

" Now my dear what is you want to say?" Dumbledore asked.

"My father did not want me to tell you this but I feel the need to because it would only make you question my loyalties. My father has set up meeting with the Dark Lord for me. He hopes to turn me into a spy for the light .My family at one point was a great follower of him. My father and my mother have seen the error of their ways. But we cannot look like traitors to Lord Voldemort. It is only logical upon our return to England that my father introduce his two children to the Lord Voldemort" Carina stated.

"What you father is planning is very dangerous not only for your family but you as well." Dumbledore stated.

"I know, if I am discovered it would mean pain and death…" Carina started.

Tears started to fall down her face very quickly. All her fears and pent up emotions fell with each passing tears. Dumbledore tried to get into her mind when her emotion got control of her. What shocked him more was that even in her emotion distress that she still had complete control of her mind. Carina took a deep breath then looked back up.

"I have been training for this for nearly all my life. I know what it will cost. I know that sometimes in the world of pureblood women can hear thing that can be of use but they feel that she is so under there thumb that she will never do anything thing. It can only help to someone on the inside." Carina stated.

" I already have someone on the inside" Dumbledore stated.

"Two is better than one that two pairs of eyes and ears, I have one thing that normally get me ahead. Most men are sucker for a beautiful woman. I know how to use by sex appeal to my advantage" Carina stated.

"Very well Miss Delair you are in, but must impress upon you the gravity of the situation you may very well be place in" Dumbledore stated.

"I know and thank you sir" Carina said

She then turned to leave only to stop.

"May I use your floo?" Carina asked.

"By all mean my dear" Dumbledore said.


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

Carina shopping in was very productive. She arrived back at her parents' manor. Dorian greeted her at the door. He took her package. Carina looked at him oddly.  
>"Go get ready you met the dark lord in less than an hour."<p>

"What dad said I had days before I met him?"

"He heard about your performance at ball and is impressed by you he wants to meet you now"

"Okay"

Carina was scared out of her mind. But she did not let that show at all. Dorian looked at his sister like she was insane. Carina ran up the stairs and quickly changed into simple black dress with silver details. She fixed her hair so it was perfect. The black dress was nearly skin-tight. It left very little to the imagination but it was still classily. She changed her make-up to smoky grey eyes and a beautiful rose red stain lips. When she was done she looked like everything a pureblood young woman would look like and then some. She was sexy but understated. She was elegant but was far from perfect.  
>Carina made her way down the stairs her father's and brother's jaws drop. Her mother eyes were filled with pride. She looked over to grandfather clock that was in the great hall she still had ten minutes to spare.<p>

"Carina my darling you look amazing"

"Thanks Mama"

"Marguerite is right darling you look like million galleons. You look like you belong with the death eaters."

"Is that not the point father?"

"Yes love it is"

"You look a playmate from play-wizard magazine" Dorian said

"Really, Dorian OPB again"

Antonio took his daughter arms and apprated them to location that Lord Voldemort was to be at. After he knocked on the door he left Carina by herself. A man that looked more like a rat than anything else answered the door. He looked her up and down. Carina held her head high as he took in her body. She knew he had fantasies playing out in his mind.

"In your dreams, Carina Delair to see Lord Voldemort."

"You can't read my mind?"

"Yes I can but it written all over your face"

"Wormtail who is at door" A man voice yelled

Carina assumed that it was Lord Voldemort. She sucked in a deep breath then stood up straighter.

"My lord, it is a woman claiming that she here to see you. She calls herself Carina Delair."

"Well show her in."

The man that Lord Voldemort called Wormtail went to take her arm. She glared at his hand on her arm. He quickly removed it.

"Right this way Miss Delair."

They walked into a sitting room. In the room was man who look more like reptile then a man. He had red eyes. And no real nose but slits. She could tell even in this form he was a charmer. He was very good at reading people. He was charismatic. Carina looked in the eye for brief moment before dropping into a deep bow.

"Master, Miss Carina Delair"

"That is enough Wormtail be gone. Miss Delair you may raise. I must say you're not what I was expecting."

"My Lord"

"That is a good thing my dear"

"Thank you."

"Your father has told me you wish to join my great cause. He also told me you are a great information gather. And that you are going to be teaching at Hogwarts this coming fall. I was excepting a bookworm with glasses not at all a beautiful woman like you. So tell me about yourself."

"I was adopted by my parents. I was raised in the pureblood ideals. I was found on my father manor when I was baby with simple note stating that I was a pureblood witch and my name was Carina. I would like nothing more to find my true family. I know that my parents who raise me serve you. It would be my greatest honor if my birth parents also served you. I spent most of my time in my school years spying on enemy of my father's in Italy. It was amazing what a man will say if he thinks it will impress a woman. I complete my mastership in ancient runes at the age of eighteen. I was nearly complete with my potion mastership in Italy but we had to return here. So I am in the process of looking for a new master to complete the last two tests I have to complete. I know many will think it foolish for my father to show off me when my brother is more what you are like looking for. Let me inform you it will be my brother honor if you accept him but know this. He is werewolf. And it is only with me my help does he keep this secret from the rest of wizarding world. I would love serve you in any way you want me to. Just because I am beautiful and yes I know I am does not mean I cannot be deadly. My father has been training me for this moment for years."

"Now I see what Lucius meant when he said you were a combination of Bella and Narcissa. As for you being adopted I can solve that problem right now along with potion master. I have one among my death eater. He is my spy on Dumbledore. He also teaches at Hogwarts. He will become your mentor."

Lord Voldemort placed his wand a summon Severus Snape. He took a seat and offered a chair opposite of him to her. Carina bowed her head and sat down. She crossed her ankles and folded her hands on her lap.

"Narcissa tried to set me up with her son"

"You could do worst my dear."

"I know I could my lord but I find myself attracted to older man not a child which is what young Draco Malfoy is a child."

"I see my dear."

Severus Snape appeared in the sitting room. He noticed the dark lord sitting in chair then his eyes traveled to the woman from the night before, miss Carina Delair. Severus quickly walked over to the dark lord and bowed down in front of him.

"You wanted to see my lord."

"Yes, Severus you may raise. I find myself in need of your services. I need a paternity potion for Miss Delair. By all accounts she is a pureblood but I would like to know how pure. Also I want you finish out her mastership in potion. It is far better to have two potion masters in my great cause then only one. I also want you to take Carina under your wing. She is to be my other spy."

"My lord" Severus said

"Miss Delair I cannot mare your skin but I need a way to contact you. So I want you to wear this." Lord Voldemort said

A necklace appeared in his hand. It was silver necklace with a serpent that had jade eyes. It would play around the top of her breast. Carina rose slinked over to the dark lord and the knelt down in front of him. Voldemort placed the necklace around her neck. It magically sealed making it impossible for her to remove it.

"Both of you leave me"

Snape grabbed Carina arm disappeared and the reappeared at Hogwarts. His mind was racing. He continued to pull her until they reached Dumbledore office. He said the password which was lemon drop at the time. Then Severus pulled her up the stairs then he pushed her inside the room.

Snape closed the door the turn to face Dumbledore. Carina was getting help from her knees by Dumbledore.

"Do not touch her. Do you know this woman is working with the dark lord?"

"Of Course, I was not expecting to hear your join until later in the week my dear." Dumbledore said

As he lead her to a chair and help her to sit down. Carina lifted her head. And mouth Thank you to Dumbledore.

"I was not. My brother informed me about my meeting with him was moved up when I got from shopping for my books and research material. I just had time to change and then I had to leave…I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"By all mean my dear you are not disturbing me."

"What do you mean you know she's working for Dark lord?"

"Severus, Carina is a double agent for the light. She is too inducted into the Order of the Phoenix on Friday. She is more than suited for the job."

"And beside what both of you don't seem to understand. Is that you have nothing to lose. The dark lord trusts you Mr. Snape. He is humoring me and testing me. He far trusts me. And I have explain to Albus that I know the dangers I face I will not explain myself to you. I know you're worried about your cover. But need not I would die first before exposing you or the order."

"Even when she is an emotion wreck Severus she able keeps people, even me trying, out of her mind. She was train to do this for all her life. Why not use it to our advantage."

Severus round and looked Carina dead in the eyes. Carina looked right back at him. This was the man from her vision. He was everything she wanted in man. He was angry Carina knew that. He was defending these people for years and he would be damned if a woman would screw this operation up. Carina liked about him.

"I don't trust you" Severus said.

"I don't except you to trust is something to earn. And I have done nothing to prove I am worthy of your trust." Carina replied.

Severus eyebrow rose at that comment. She was not what he thinking she was. She by far more intelligent than anyone gave her credit for. Most people saw her beauty and wrote her off. If anyone would be a perfect female spy it would be her. If what Albus said was right that she was train for this that meant she had known nothing else. The words that hit Severus heart more than anything everything ever had since Lily was Carina saying "you have nothing to lose". Severus turn away from her one more time then as Carina stood up he looked back. He saw her for what she truly was. She was a female form of him with all the armor around her heart as he around his.


End file.
